Mystical Palm Technique
|image=Ino_Mystical_Palm.png |kanji=掌仙術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shōsen Jutsu |literal english=Mystical Palm Technique |english tv=Healing Jutsu |game names=Medical Ninjutsu: Ferocious Flash |jutsu rank=A |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Tentei Uzumaki, Apollo Akimichi/Abilities and Powers, Ikido, Maiya Uzumaki, Shin Hayata, Sarada Uchiha (ChidoriSpark27), Kōsei, Mizuki Mizushima, Sakushi, Ryuga Hyuga, Ashiki, Ikari Uzumaki, Ko Mana, Ayame Inuzuka, Raiku Uchiha, Ryūshi, Eimei, Jin Hatake, Hajikata Uchiha, Kisho Hiraki, Saito Otsutsuki, Kinoe, Kabuki Uzumaki, Saizen Kinsei, Metsumi Hanabara, Metsumi Hanabara (Rebirth)~manga, Shingi, Yukirei, Koshaji, Hisashi Hyūga, Daikan, Yuki Sasakibe, Takeshi Nohara, Fumei, Akira Aishi, Kiyoko Izumi, Menma Namikaze, Magai, Iruni Sinoi, C (Chix), Kei Yotsuki, Takumi Uchiha, Haru Hyūga, Karura Yakushi, Orihime Uzumaki, Honey Senju, Hikari Kumoi, Chiyo Yorozuya, Koshiro, Inochigake Yamanaka, Torei Naito, Kirāwani, Kogome Naito, Misaki Fujii, Malina Nazake, Grand Arcana, Dorita Saki, Leon Sanyu, Seiji Namikaze, Akemi Uchiha, Ryu Namikaze, Mai Ishii, Noelle Zen Ōnari, Yuno Yoshida, Hayato Shin, Hitomi Tasaka, Guren Murakami, Kajin Maruku, Tsukihime Hyūga, Tsumura, Hideyuki Ohara, Shen Lu, Yuki Otoko, Izuka Santengeki, Tsuki Hakkō, Tsunade, Akari, Kōdai Keikoku, Fujoshi, Kōri Yuki, Megami Tsurugachi, Kaede Meitochi, Kenko Uchiha, Sami Nara, Hara Hōzuki, Rosa Osawa, Kohana Uzumaki, Tadashimura, Kaori Nakamura, Mikito Harizate, Samedi, Mitsunari Sasuke, M, Keshigomu, Onwa Hikaeme, Chika Taisuisō, Dakuryū, Ren Uzumaki, Akurei Ohaka, Shugohime, Roku Nori, Rin Batsu, Hisana, Inao Asami, Suzuki Mitarashi, Kiyomi Mizuno, Ringo Fujimaki, Yō, Hanaba Kihane,Miko Hōseki, Isamu Yamanaka, Yokoshima Hōzuki, Ryū Uzumaki, Ayase Nohara, Iyasu Yakeru, Sogekihei Sarutobi, Shinamon, Takasa Tsukanoma, Seiryoku Senju, Ren Uzumaki, Chizuru Uzumaki (E'Athanata), Kiiroi Hyūga, Raido Shin, Kawaii Yamanaka,Ita Yurei, Samiya, Sutaa Safaia, Touka, Tanrei Kaguya, Ginryū, Arachne Zhīzhū, Shinzui, Yozoraōka, Saishii Yamanaka, Nisei no Akagami, Akaakato Uzumaki, Sukinōka, Rin Nohara (Kamui), Ruka Nakamura, Talimi, Maijinn, Genji Koifumi, Amaya Uzumaki, Tsuki Rinku, Sanosuke Akimoto, Dokuto Hattori, Maroi Hyuga, Misaki Haruno, Kaede Tsukino, Inokyo Yamanaka, Naosu, Tsukiyo, Yosuke Satsuki, White Zetsu (GD), Hamura Uchiha, Tenshi Katō, Ashina Uzumaki, Kyōei Uzumaki, Daisuke (Beserkchart), Kirisame (1Kidney), Senkai, Senkai/Dreamscape, Shikizaki Hyuga, Kontoru Tsuchigumo |teams=Akemi Hyuga/Adulthood,Tsunade (NJ), Yamagakure Medical Corps, Keikokugakure Medical Corps, Chosuchi Akimichi, Yosuke Satsuki, |hand signs=Modified Ox, Tiger (Varies) |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it highly useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. It is vital to match the amount of chakra used to the severity of the affliction or injury. This requires a great amount of chakra control. Because of this, only a few highly skilled are able to use this technique. Kabuto demonstrated the ability to use it a short distance away from the target instead of through direct contact. By sending an excess amount of chakra into the patient's body, the user can overload the patient's normal circulation, trapping them in a comatose state. Although this is usually undesirable, once effectively used this side effect to get out of his way.